


you're the beat playing in my heart

by captainegg



Series: Beautiful Stranger (Band AU) [3]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alex is a fan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Henry is a drummer, Henry wears a garter, Hook-Up, June/Nora on the side, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Smut, Tattoos, Top Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Things between Alex and Henry get weird after Pittsburgh but then Henry invites Alex to London.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Series: Beautiful Stranger (Band AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135073
Comments: 70
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AmberFox for pointing out that Andy wears a red garter in the Scarlet Cross music video.
> 
> Thank you to [bleedingballroomfloor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingballroomfloor) for beta reading, and thank you especially to Ori ([orionseye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionseye/pseuds/orionseye)) for writing song lyrics for Henry to sing 🖤
> 
> Title: The Edge Of Tonight by All Time Low  
> Playlist: [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/28otdii0iw8V9adpFo6ioh)  
> Part 1: [your mouth is a hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001207)  
> Part 2: [like fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100393)
> 
> This fic is completed and will be updated every other day.

They hookup a third time in London. But it’s not much of a hookup anymore.

But we’re not in London yet.

When Alex returns to the hotel room, Henry is waiting for him by the door and quietly hands him a towel and takes his jacket. The fabric is drenched, tiny droplets of water falling onto the ugly grey carpet.

“You should take a shower,” Henry tells him. “I’ll order something to eat and tea for you. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Alex silently nods and slips into the bathroom. The air is pleasantly warm and smells faintly of soap.

He catches a quick glance at his reflection in the large mirror above the sink. His hair is tousled and wet, the kohl-liner June has applied around his eyes is smudged and he looks more like a racoon than anything else. He has his shirt on the wrong way.

Alex strips out of his clammy clothes and abandons them on the floor before stepping into the shower and turning the water on.

When he comes back out, completely scrubbed clean and wearing nothing but his underwear and a bathrobe, Henry is sitting on the bed, a tray with two plates and steaming cups of tea beside him. The TV is turned on, running an episode of British Bake Off.

Henry looks over to where Alex awkwardly hovers in the middle of the room. “Don’t just stand there, come sit down.” He pats the mattress to his right with a polite smile. He too has changed, wearing sweatpants and an old, worn-out Oxford hoodie.

Alex carefully crawls onto the mattress and Henry hands him one of the cups. The warmth seeps into his palms, spreadings through his entire body. He hasn’t realised that he’s still shivering, even after the hot shower he just took.

Henry watches him for a moment before he gets up and strides over to a gigantic wardrobe tucked against the wall beside the bed. He rummages through it for a moment before he tosses Alex a pair of grey sweatpants and a hoodie. “Put those on.” 

He watches, leaned against the wardrobe with his arms crossed as Alex scrambles to put the clothes on, trying to not think about how those are Henry’s clothes and how much they smell like him, how soft the fabric feels on his skin, how Henry is watching him.

“You should have let me call a cab,” he says.

Alex can’t help but roll his eyes. “First of all, you’re not my mom and I can take care of myself quite well, thank you. And secondly, not all of us can afford a cab across town,” he scoffs.

Henry sighs and ruffles a hand through his tousled hair as he rounds the bed and sits down on the mattress again. “I would have paid it for you, Alex. There’s nothing wrong with accepting someone’s help.”

“I don’t want your charity,” Alex says, crossing his arms. 

Sure, he’s sitting in Henry’s warm hotel room right now, eating food he has paid for, wearing his clothes, and he hates himself for it a little but Henry is looking at him with kind blue eyes, and Alex’s stomach twists again.

“It’s never charity work when it’s you,” Henry whispers and lifts his hand to cup Alex’s cheek, thumb brushing lightly across his cheekbone. He leans forward and Alex’s eyes flutter shut instinctively and he meets Henry half-way, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

Alex decides to just stop thinking because Henry’s lips are warm and soft, and he has an entire six-hour road trip tomorrow to overthink every little word Henry has said today but for tonight, he just wants to pretend that whatever he and Henry have is real.

Things between them get _weird_ after Pittsburgh. 

It’s weird in a sense that they fall into a shared routine so quickly and that Alex finds himself thinking about Henry a lot more than he should. Somehow, _don’t catch feelings, you dumbass_ has turned into his daily mantra, a desperate attempt at keeping his feelings at bay.

They haven’t exactly talked about what in god’s name is going on between them and even though the unknowingness makes Alex’s stomach tighten with anxiety at night, he enjoys whatever they have right now way too much to risk it all.

They text at least every day, call each other four times, and FaceTime at least once a week. Flirting and sexting inclusive. And when Alex accidentally sends Henry a very short voice memo of him moaning on accident, they laugh about it and move on, and it doesn’t mean anything when Henry continues to call him _love_ and _darling_ and sings to him when he can’t sleep.

Henry has spent the past weeks on the road, finishing up the US tour while Alex is back in New York for law school. Henry will fly back to London soon and Alex already dreads it. Time zones were somewhat manageable when they are in the same country but Henry will be across the fucking Atlantic Ocean. 

Not that he is anyone special to Henry. Alex is just someone he talks to, a distraction whenever he can’t fall asleep at night or is locked up in the tour bus with nowhere else to go and nothing to do.

And Alex knows that Henry doesn’t see Alex the way Alex sees him but then Henry sends Alex pictures of different hotel room views almost every other night, mirror selfies of him in his various show outfits, and souvenirs he finds that make him think of Alex _—_ a tiny cowboy hat on a keychain, bumper stickers with horrible innuendos on them, a tiny figurine of Alexander Hamilton.

(“You look just like him,” Henry says with a laugh, making kissing noises at the figurine. 

“Please don’t,” Alex groans though he can’t help but laugh as well.)

In return, Alex sends Henry pictures of him late at night wearing his glasses when he’s up studying, little impressions from his walks around NYC, his impressive sticky-note collection, his countless failed attempt at stress baking.

(“That banana bread looks lovely, Alex. A little burned but nothing whipped cream can’t fix,” Henry says with a grin.)

Whenever he’s around them, June teases him for his goofy smile he has when he’s looking down at his phone and gives him tips on boys and relationships, and Nora gives him numbers on how likely it is that a famous person could fall in love with him and how likely it is that said famous person is Henry.

The likelihood keeps increasing with every message, call, and video, and Alex knows that Nora’s numbers are never wrong but he’s not too sure this time.

It’s been six months since they first met (and had sex) in Austin so Alex jokingly texts Henry during his morning lecture, _Happy half-anniversary_. He’s not really paying attention anyway and texting with Henry.

Henry is quick to reply with a kissing emoji and a champagne emoji, and Alex allows himself to think for just a split second that it might work out after all.

Henry is back in London, writing songs and recording their new album. Alex knows how busy he is but Henry always makes sure to send him a quick text, maybe a selfie, and even a couple of lines from unreleased songs.

Henry might be a rich rock star who spends the majority of his time travelling the world or recording new albums in London, and Alex is a broke law student who lives off of ramen and cheap instant coffee but he’s bold and stubborn enough to give them a chance.

 _Want to come and see me in London?_ Henry texts him in the middle of the night one day. _We’re playing at a charity concert and will show a couple of new songs. Thought you might be interested._

He adds: _I would love to have you there._

Alex knows that he should say no. He’s been back and forth on his feelings for Henry a lot the past weeks and months, even calling Nora and June for a crisis meeting twice in the middle of the night. Alex isn’t good with emotions, especially not if they are as big and blown out of proportion like they are right now.

He can’t even think about Henry without sendings fireworks off inside his chest, unable to bite back a telling smile whenever his name is mentioned, the giddy excitement he feels whenever Henry is texting or calling him.

Another reason to say no is that he can’t afford a flight to London or even a hotel room. He is already struggling as is, trying to balance law school and working a couple of night-shifts per week at the bar down the street while also remembering to eat and sleep. He’s exhausted and thinking about ways he might be able to afford everything makes his head feel dizzy.

His phone buzzes with a new notification. _Your sister and her girlfriend can come too_ , Henry says. _I’ll cover all the expenses, of course._ A moment later he adds: _And don’t even think about calling it charity work. I just want my friend here with me._

Friend.

Henry just _friendzoned_ him. Great.

Alex sighs and tosses his phone to the side, rubbing a hand across his face. He glances down at his watch. 5:30 am. Definitely too early to think. His phone buzzes again but Alex doesn’t check his notifications. Instead, he rolls himself into a tight ball and falls asleep.

“And you haven’t replied to him yet?” Nora says between bites of fries and sips from her strawberry milkshake. “You, Alexander, are a cruel man.”

Alex sighs and buries his head in his hands. “I just don’t know what to do.” And it’s true, Alex feels utterly helpless, wanting nothing more than to be with Henry on the one side but not wanting to be hurt on the other.

Nora snatches his phone from where it lays on the table between them and before Alex can even stop her, she has unlocked it and begins typing. 

“What are you doing?” Alex asks, scrambling to retrieve his phone from Nora but she only shimmies out of his reach even further.

“I’m replying to your hot rock star boyfriend to get us all an all-inclusive trip to London. And to schedule you a dick appointment because fucking hell, Alex, you need it.”

“No, I don’t,” Alex defends himself, one last desperate attempt to get this phone back but June swats his hand away and leans over to look at what Nora’s typing.

“And send,” Nora says with a satisfied smile and takes a sip from her milkshake, handing Alex his phone back. It immediately buzzes in his hand.

 _I can’t wait to see you again_ , Henry replies. 

“What did he say?” June says, leaning forward in hopes of catching a glimpse at Alex’s phone but he’s quick to clutch it to his chest and out of sight of his sister.

“Nothing. Just that he’s happy that we can make it.”

Nora wiggles her eyebrows, June smiles, tapping her foot lightly against Alex’s ankle, and Alex dugs his head down and drowns a fry in ketchup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love on chapter 1!
> 
> Henry's outfit because y'all need to see it:  
> 

Alex hasn’t slept in at least 48 hours when they board the plane to London. He’s running on three cups of coffee and a granola bar that June had to practically shove down his throat on their way to the airport to stabilize his blood sugar.

Once on the plane and up in the air, Alex puts on his headphones and stares out of the window, watching as the clouds pass by. June and Nora sit beside him and play cards but Alex is too mentally and physically exhausted to even make out what game they are playing.

He drifts in and out of sleep for most of the flight, listening to a playlist Henry has made him, dreaming about hotel rooms, little Alexander Hamilton figurines, and Henry’s blue eyes.

A big black car picks them up at the airport and Alex still feels awful. His eyes are dry and itchy, he feels sick, his body aches. 

June sits behind him and eyes him worriedly. “You okay?” she asks quietly, reaching over to gently squeeze her brother’s hand.

“Just nervous, that’s all.”

June doesn’t seem to be satisfied with that answer but she doesn’t say anything, her hand remaining on Alex’s thigh, a steady warmth to keep him grounded in reality.

They make it to the hotel and check into their room. Alex gets his own across the hall from Nora and June, and while they go out to explore the city a little, Alex crashes into bed and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

He wakes up again around early noon. Golden sunlight paints the hotel room in soft hues. Alex stretches, rolls around, and crawls out of bed. He quickly checks his phone, replying to a text from his mom and June before he grabs a fresh set of clothes and heads to the bathroom.

The concert doesn’t begin for another two hours and they are close enough to the venue that Alex doesn’t worry too much about hurrying through his shower. He takes his time, letting the warm water run over him, soaping himself up thoroughly. He thinks about everything yet nothing at all. 

When it’s time for them to leave, Nora and June help Alex with getting ready and then they head down to the lobby together. 

Alex is growing increasingly more nervous. He’s fidgeting with the hem of his band tee in the elevator, with the pendant on his necklace as they cross the lobby and step outside, with his earlobe as they wait for the same black car to pull up that picked them up from the airport.

Alex catches a quick glimpse of himself in the reflection of the dark window glass. His hair is purposefully tousled, eyes lined with kohl, and he wears a ripped pair of dark jeans with an oversized band shirt and a long mesh top underneath. His fingernails are painted in black and he wears more rings on his fingers than he has ever in his life.

June and Nora had picked out his outfit and Alex actually liked it a lot. Now he just hopes that Henry likes it too.

The car ride to the venue is over quickly though Alex feels as if an eternity has passed. The same security guard as in Pittsburgh, Shaan, takes them from the car to the backstage entrance. A couple of band members are smoking outside but Henry is not with them.

Alex leaves Nora and June with them, stepping into the venue and looking for Henry. He doesn’t need to look around for long, finding Henry as he exits the men’s bathroom.

“Alex,” Henry calls out when he spots Alex, his entire face lighting up. 

Henry looks fucking amazing. The sides of his hair are freshly shaved and his eyes are framed by dark lines. He wears a tight pair of black jeans and heavy boots, a long-sleeved black shirt that looks a lot like what a priest might wear though it’s completely open at the front, exposing the inked skin underneath. Around his left thigh, Henry wears a red garter and Alex feels himself go weak at the sight of it.

Henry pulls him into a tight hug, nuzzling his nose into Alex’s hair. 

And Alex, well, he just goes slack against Henry’s body, pressing himself as close as he can because fuck, he really missed this. _This_ being something between fuck buddies and friends. 

Henry presses a kiss to Alex’s temple before he pulls away but doesn’t let go of him completely. “You look great,” he says, blue eyes flicking up and down Alex’s body, checking him out.

“You too,” Alex manages to say, swallowing hard.

Henry brushes away a stray curl and tugs it behind Alex’s ear, leaning forward a little and whispering, “You have no idea how desperately I want to taste you right now.”

Alex thinks he knows what that means but he’s not entirely sure and for some reason, he feels confident enough to say, “Then do it.”

Henry’s eyes grow wide for a split second before he grins, grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling him with him back into the men’s bathroom. Not the most romantic place but Alex doesn’t care because fuck, he’s desperate.

The door slams shut behind them and Alex finds himself pressed against it by Henry. Their faces are only inches apart and before Alex can fully comprehend what’s going on, Henry presses a kiss to Alex’s lips and Alex just follows Henry’s lead because fucking hell, Henry knows exactly what he’s doing.

Henry crowds even closer, one hand cupping Alex’s cheek, the other travelling down his side where it rests on his hip, fingers digging into the thick fabric of his jeans. “God, Alex,” Henry pants and pulls away for a second just to crash his lips against Alex’s a second later.

Alex hums, fingers brushing across Henry’s trimmed undercut down to his neck. He can feel himself already growing hard in his pants, his body desperate for more of Henry. 

And god, Henry gives him more when he trails his lips down his neck and then squats down, his hands resting on Alex’s thighs. “Can I?” he asks, bright blue eyes looking up at Alex through long lashes.

Henry undoes the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper. His fingers are warm and soft against Alex’s skin, and Henry wastes no time taking Alex into his mouth completely in one swift motion.

Alex braces one hand flat against the door, a desperate attempt to keep himself upright and steady, the other hand finding its way into Henry’s hair. He tugs on a fistful once, twice, coaxing a strangled moan out of Henry that makes Alex’s entire body shiver.

Henry looks so good—the way his perfect lips part to take in Alex’s cock, a loose strand of hair dangling in front of his face, his eyes glossy so that they look like shiny pearls.

It feels a little filthy to do it in here. The room reeks of cleaning supplies and smoke but Alex barely notices it, too encapsulated by the sight of Henry on his knees, too caught up in the feeling of Henry’s warm and wet mouth all over his cock. The soft scrape of Henry’s tongue piercing against the sensitive skin of his cock sends a shiver down Alex’s spine.

Alex feels the knot inside of his gut grow tight and he gives Henry’s hair a warning tug but Henry doesn’t budge, fingers digging into Alex’s thigh. He presses his tongue flat against the underside of the pulsing shaft, hollows his lips and just like that, Alex comes undone. The knot bursts and heat rolls over him like a forceful storm that leaves his tongue dry and knees weak.

Henry licks him clean before he gets up and returns with a wet paper towel and hands it to Alex. He’s still a little dazed but Alex takes the paper towel with a thankful hum and cleans himself up before he pulls up the zipper of his pants again.

Henry wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then leans over to press a kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth. “I’ll see you later?” he asks.

Alex simply nods and follows Henry out of the bathroom where they part ways. Alex heads off to find his sister and Nora, and Henry heads outside for a last cigarette before the concert begins.

There are two bands playing before Henry and even if their music is somewhat good, Alex just can’t focus on anything. He just wants Henry to come on stage. Watching Henry perform is almost as good as having sex with him. 

When Henry does finally go on stage, the air around Alex feels electrified. His lungs feel tight and it starts to be harder to breathe but Alex couldn’t care less because when Henry spots him in the crowd, he waves and Alex waves back. 

The show begins and they play a couple of well-known songs and Alex finds himself singing along, arm in arm with his sister and Nora. He’s happy with his friends by his side and Henry on stage, he forgets about law school for a moment, forgets how daunting it is to fall in love with a person like Henry, how heavy his chest will feel when they leave London tomorrow.

“We will be now performing a few songs from our new album, _Beautiful Stranger_!” Pez, the lead singer, announces. He is a bright and glittery persona, and June and Nora cheer especially loud when he begins to sing.

One song fades into another when a weirdly familiar melody takes over. Sure, it’s a lot heavier with drums and bass and electric guitar but it’s the very same melody Henry was plucking away in the hotel room in Pittsburgh.

To his surprise, Pez isn’t the one who starts singing but Henry. He’s still playing the drums at the same time, looking incredibly attractive as ever, and Alex feels as if he’s hit by a truck with every word that slips from his lips.

 _Bite my lip, and make it swollen_ _  
__It’s my common sense you’ve stolen_

Henry’s voice is rough but sticky sweet. Alex wants him to never stop singing, wants Henry’s voice to play again and again in his head like a broken record that he will never throw out, that he will cherish more than anything he has ever possessed.

 _Not my keys, or my change_ _  
__Though I wouldn’t mind if you took those anyways_

Those lines are familiar but Alex can’t seem to grasp them, fully understand and comprehend their meaning. He thinks back to the hotel room, tries to remember what Henry said to him that night, tries to figure out what all this means but he just can’t.

 _I’ve got a lot to give and you’re not taking_ _  
__You should know my heart is yours for breaking_

Alex can feel his heart beating in time with the drums, the floor vibrating beneath his feet as the world spins and stops all at the same time. Alex can feel a tidal wave approaching but he doesn’t want to be swept away. He wants to stay here and listen to Henry forever.

 _The bite marks on my shoulder like a tattoo_ _  
__The perfect portrait of you_

He’s starting to feel a little dizzy, bringing up a hand to his neck where Henry has kissed him earlier in the bathroom. His skin crawls with the ghost of every kiss and every touch. Alex feels as if Henry is everywhere around him, wrapping himself around Alex like a piece of velvet.

 _Grab my waist and push me up against a wall_ _  
__Be rough, be everything I need_

Pez joins Henry, their voices a perfect mix along with the heavy beats of the instruments but still distinctive enough that Alex can completely zone in on Henry’s and the way

 _And at night, when you’re the only one I can call_ _  
__I’ll tell you how you make my heart bleed_

Alex remembers their late-night calls and texts, Henry calling him at obtuse hours of the day and Alex answering every single one.

 _I don’t write songs about one-night stands_ _  
__So meet me in my hotel after the show_

Alex feels all the air being knocked out of his lungs. He’s actually gasping now, still starstruck and glued to the floor against his will but when his eyes meet Henry’s blue ones, Alex feels as if he’s flying. He sees himself and Henry in the hotel room, Alex joking about Henry serenading all his hook-ups, Henry looking hurt at that. 

And just like that, it makes sense. It all makes so much fucking sense.

 _Then I’ll spill my guts to the whole band_ _  
__And you will never know_

And just like that, it makes sense. It all makes so much fucking sense. 

When the band leaves the stage, Alex doesn’t even try to wait for the next act. He makes his way through the crowd as quickly as he can, almost toppling down to the floor twice until he finally makes it backstage. He’s breathing hard, looking for Henry all over and when he does spot him, something in his chest explodes and he flings himself into Henry’s arms, hugging and kissing him, whispering god knows what against his lips and skin.

Henry just holds him close and calls him _love_ and _Alexander_ , and it’s quite frankly the best moment in Alex’s entire life because of course it fucking is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter! Thank you all for the support and love on this series. I will definitely return to this AU so if you have any requests, please let me know!

They all grab something quick to eat after the show but both Alex and Henry are eager to get to the hotel room as quickly as possible.

The door swings open and they stumble inside. “We definitely need to stop ending up like this,” Alex chuckles against Henry’s lips. 

Henry hums in response and guides Alex over to the bed until his legs hit the mattress and they topple over.

Alex looks up at Henry, taking in his fucking beautiful face with those bright blue eyes and long lashes. His liner is a little smeared and a strand of hair sticks to his forehead. “I have no idea how and why this keeps happing but fucking hell, I never want to stop ending up underneath you.”

Henry chuckles and dips his head down to press a kiss to Alex’s forehead, in between his brows, the tip of his nose and then his lips. “I truly meant what I said in that song,” he whispers, pressing another kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth.

“That you want me to fuck you against a wall?” Alex jokes, trying to hide how giddy he actually feels. 

“Well, yes, sort of.” Henry pulls back a little with a soft laugh. His face is relaxed, the corners of his lips curled into a smile that makes Alex’s heart double if not triple in size. 

“That I… I don’t do this often. The whole hooking-up thing,” he gestures between them, “especially not if it involves catching feelings.” Henry clears his throat and sits back, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s the Claremont-Diaz-charm, it makes me irresistible,” Alex jokes half-heartedly. “Do you regret it? Bringing me to your hotel room in Austin, I mean.”

Henry seems to ponder his answer for a second before he shakes his head. “No. I regret many things in my life but you? Not even for a second.” He smiles and lifts a hand to softly brush it across Alex’s cheek.

Alex feels himself unconsciously leaning into the warmth of his touch.

“I’ve never been in love before so-”

“Wow, wow, wow, hold up,” Alex interrupts Henry and sits up straight, eyes wide.

“Oh god,” Henry says. “No. I- Alex.”

“You don’t get to back out of this one, loverboy,” Alex says and crawls closer to Henry until he can straddle his lap. “You,” he pokes his index finger into Henry’s bare chest, “are the worst fucking person because who else would fly a person across the globe, write a love song about them, drop the l-bomb and then try to back out of it?”

Henry raises an eyebrow but he smiles and then he begins to laugh. He wraps his arms around Alex and kisses his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, and continues to laugh. The sound is light and bubbly, filling Alex up with a happy and giddy feeling.

Alex isn’t sure what’s so funny but he can’t help but laugh too now, wrapping his arms around Henry tightly.

They continue to sit like that, arm in arm, laughing and kissing until their laughs turn into soft chuckles and their kisses grow deeper, more passionate, needier.

Alex lets his hands wander down Henry’s bare chest. “This fucking outfit,” he almost growls.

Henry laughs against his lips. “You like it?”

“Of course I fucking do. You look like a sexy priest and I know that I shouldn’t like this but fucking hell, you could make me confess all of my sins.”

“Oh yeah?” Henry asks, placing a kiss just above Alex’s pulse point.

Alex tilts his head a little to the side, giving Henry more room, and hums.

Henry’s lips trail up to his ear. He catches Alex’s earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently before he lets go and whispers, “Then confess.”

And fuck. The jolt that goes through Alex’s body almost knocks him over if it weren’t for Henry’s arms around him to keep him steady. He can feel his eyes roll back, a gasp slipping out that he meant to hold back, hips twitching.

Henry, seemingly pleased with Alex’s reaction, hums and kisses his way over Alex’s jaw until he can press his lips against Alex’s again. “Tell me all your dirty little secrets, love,” Henry whispers, his fingers curling into Alex’s soft hair, giving it a gentle tug.

“This okay?” Henry asks, quietly, pulling away a little to look at Alex. “Let me know when I overstep, okay?”

God, this man. 

Alex tries desperately to form words but his brain just won’t cooperate. Instead, he whimpers, nods his head, and ruts his hips, desperate for friction. 

“Talk to me,” Henry coos, kissing Alex’s cheek, holding his hips in place. “I won’t touch you until you talk to me. Tell me what you want, love. I’ll give you anything you want, you just have to say it.”

“I need you,” Alex manages to say. “I don’t care how or where I just need to feel you. God, please, Henry, let me touch you. Please, please, please.” 

Henry cups his face and kisses him lightly. “Of course, love. Everything you want.” Henry’s hands come down to Alex’s ass and hold onto him as he leans forward until Alex lays down on his back again, looking up at Henry through his dark lashes.

Henry takes off his shirt and opens the button on his jeans before he crawls back on top of Alex, his right hand placed on the mattress next to Alex’s hip, the other tugging up his shirt to expose the dark skin underneath.

He dips his head down and places a kiss on Alex’s hipbone, fingers curling around the hem of his mesh shirt and slowly pulling it up, showering every inch of newly exposed skin with kisses and bites.

When Alex’s shirts are completely off, discarded somewhere on the hotel room floor, Henry presses a kiss to his lips, his neck, and his collarbone. 

“Beautiful,” he whispers over and over again, and Alex starts to believe him. Something about the tone of Henry’s voice, the fondness and softness, makes it easy for him to see himself with Henry’s eyes.

Alex pulls Henry back up and flips them around, bracing his legs on either side of Henry’s hips. He has the other’s wrist pinned to the mattress, taking in the sight of Henry laying underneath him. 

Henry smiles up at him, and Alex can’t resist the urge to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. From there, he trails his lips down Henry’s neck and lets go of his wrists, placing more and more kisses further down Henry’s tattooed chest and torso.

His fingers trail the black outlines and he spends a good minute kissing and sucking on Henry’s pierced nipples, enjoying how the cold metal feels against his tongue.

Henry above him moans, fisting his hands in the white sheets.

Alex pulls down Henry’s jeans and underwear a little before the red garter catches his attention. He places two, three kisses down his clothed thighs before he catches the garter between his teeth. He looks up at Henry who is staring at him with flushed cheeks, attractively tousled hair, and glossy eyes.

The room around them is completely silent. Alex hears Henry swallow and then, with just enough force, he manages to rip the garter neatly off of Henry’s thigh. He places the red piece of lace beside him with a short “later” before he continues to take off Henry’s jeans and underwear, followed by his own.

Alex abandons their clothing on the hotel room floor and crawls back up to Henry, suddenly feeling a lot more confident. At least confident enough to pull Henry into a kiss by his neck, catching his lower lip between his teeth and giving it a tug.

Henry moans approvingly.

They continue to kiss for what feels like an eternity, Henry’s lips soft and warm against his own. Alex sneaks a hand between them, curling his fingers around Henry’s hard cock and experimentally twisting his wrist.

Henry moans and Alex eagerly swallows it up, twisting his wrist again and again until it leaves Henry breathless. Henry quickly joins him, taking both of them into his large hand. 

Alex takes a hold of Henry’s hand and brings it up to his face, kissing each fingertip before he kisses his way back down Henry’s body until he’s face to face with Henry’s cock but before he can even take him into his hand, Henry grabs his hips and jolts him around into a 69 position.

Alex barely manages to hold back a strangled moan when Henry takes his cock into his mouth without hesitation. He wraps his hand around the base of Henry’s cock and darts his tongue out, collecting the precum that pearls out of the slit at the top.

His entire body is on fire with Henry’s cock in his mouth and his cock in Henry’s but fuck, it’s so good.

He presses his tongue against Henry’s shaft and hallows his cheeks, taking in as much of Henry’s ridiculously huge cock as he can. He has one hand placed on Henry’s thigh, his fingers digging into the pale skin and hard muscle, the other fondling his balls.

He feels Henry’s tongue travelling up from his shaft to his balls and from there to his hole and _oh_. Alex almost jolts, the touch of Henry’s warm tongue and the cold piercing strange but arousing, leaving his thighs quivering. 

Henry continues to lick his hole, pressing his tongue through the tight ring of muscles ever so often before he brings up his right hand and begins to tease one and then two knuckles inside.

Alex can feel himself melt against it, desperate for more, desperate to take everything Henry is willing to give to him.

Henry somewhat manages to push Alex off of him until Alex’s face is squished against the mattress and he is sitting upright behind Alex, his finger still very much buried inside of Alex. His free hand is resting on Alex’s ass cheek, his thumb drawing soothing circles across the burning hot skin.

Somehow there’s lube and then a second and a third finger. Alex’s brain is a little too fuzzy to fully comprehend how Henry managed that but when Henry flips him around and reaches over to the nightstand to grab a condom, Alex is too happily blissful to care about logistics.

Henry kisses him again, his hand wandering down Alex’s ribcage to his hip. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asks with a soft smile, pressing a kiss to Alex’s left brow.

Alex nods with a doozy smile. “Yeah, a lot. Are you?”

Henry nods, grabs the red garter from where Alex has left it on the mattress and holds it up. “Can I tie you up?” he asks.

Alex’s mouth goes dry and his hips jolt at the image. He nods his head and moans quietly as the lace touches the sensitive skin of his wrists. He has never considered himself as someone who would enjoy being tied up but fucking hell, he would probably wear a maid outfit if Henry is into that.

Once he’s tied up, Henry rips open the condom, rolls it on and then nudges the tip of his cock against Alex’s hole, leaning forward a little and slowly pushing inside.

The stretch isn’t too bad, both of them slick from lube and saliva. Henry gives Alex a moment to adjust, making sure multiple times that he is ready before he begins rocking his hips, slow and steady.

His thrusts are loving and gentle, and he kisses Alex the entire time, touching his arms and face and chest.

Alex’s heart is so full and warm and happy that he can feel tears dwelling in his eyes and when they begin to roll down his cheeks, Henry kisses them away and hold him close, fucking him even more gently. “I got you,” he whispers over and over again, calling Alex _beautiful_ and _love_ , and Alex just keeps melting.

“Henry,” Alex whispers with a sniffle.

“Yes, love?”

“Can you undo the lace?” Alex asks a little bashfully.

“Of course.” Henry’s hips come to a halt for a moment and he quickly undoes the knot and lets the lace slip off of Alex’s wrists. “Too much?” he asks, a worried tone heavy in his voice.

Alex shakes his head, bringing his arms down from where they were pinned above his head to wrap them around Henry’s shoulders. “I just want to touch you, that’s all.” He’s smiling at Henry and then pulling him into a slow kiss.

Henry takes that as his cue to fuck Alex again, taking his sweet time to roll his hips and angle just them right so that they hit Alex’s prostate with every thrust.

Alex is convinced that this must be what heaven feels like.

He manages to roll them around, gently rocking his hips back and forth with his hands braced on Henry’s chest to keep himself steady. 

Henry has his hands on Alex’s hips, fingers digging into the soft skin, guiding Alex’s movements.

The knot inside of Alex’s gut tightens and when Henry wraps one hand around his aching cock, it takes only a few more thrusts and a knowing twist of Henry’s hand for him to topple over the edge, coming all over Henry’s hand and upper body. His orgasm is ripping through him at such intensity, Alex fears he might either blackout or die.

He can see his gravestone in front of him with _he died as he lived - getting railed by a rock star_ engraved on it and it actually makes him snort. Which, in some cases, might be unattractive especially during sex but Henry’s pupils seem to only grow wider so Alex takes that as a good sign.

Henry gently fucks him through his orgasm but then he too is chasing his release, and Alex watches, amazed, how Henry’s mouth curls when he comes, laughing softly as he rides out the last wave of his orgasm, all the tension melting off of him and his body going slack.

Alex slowly rolls himself off of Henry, his legs a wobbly mess, and watches Henry as he gets up and vanishes into the bathroom. He returns a minute later with a wet towel and sits back down beside Alex on the mattress, wiping Alex’s softening cock and hole clean with the towel before abandoning it on the nightstand.

Usually, Alex would feel embarrassed about it but not with Henry. Everything with him just feels… different but in the best way possible.

Henry lays down beside him and pulls him close. They continue to lay like that for a moment, completely quiet with nothing but their steady breathing filling the room.

“I love you too, by the way,” Alex whispers into the dark. 

Beside him, Henry snorts and nuzzles closer. “I know,” he replies, just as quietly.

Alex isn’t sure how they will make it work but honestly, that’s something for future Alex to worry about. For now, he just wants to snuggle closer to Henry, holding onto the promise of _I love you_ and Henry’s steady breathing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated 🖤
> 
> Come and join the [RWRB discord server](https://discord.gg/DVqeKTtxqK) (open to anyone)!


End file.
